SLenderman
by allonsy-perseus
Summary: One boy. His friend. Slenderman. When Steve's best friend, James, is taken by Slenderman Steve sets out to find out the truth about it all. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I am publishing this I behalf of one if my best friends Alex. All credit goes to him.

* * *

**Prologue**

Running. That's all I can remember. Running was the only option; he's too powerful to fight. I saw him… it… It was in the forest. It came for me; all I could do was run. He's tall, unnaturally so. He has tentacles that I have no idea where come from. No face, just white, and that business suit… hanging unnaturally on his slender figure. I'm in a house, a wooden olden style home, abandoned. He'soutside; I can feel him, his presence. There's a chest in the corner, it looks important but Ican't open it, its locked, and just like thestrong oak door, it's the only thing keeping me alive. I have to get out, I have to escape.

***Two days earlier***

'Steven Lenderman?'  
'Here'  
'James Cameron?'  
'Here'  
I looked over to my friend, leaning precariously on his chair, brown hair cutting short just above is bright blue eyes. He looked to be reading a book, small and black.  
'uhh Steve?'  
I looked up surprised, realising I had been staring at him for a while.  
'Oh sorry, just curious as to what you're reading'  
'well it's a really interesting book on 'the tall one'  
'who's 'the tall one'?  
'Well, it's a myth really, but he's an ethereal being that hunts children and or people infatuated with him'  
'what does he do when he gets you?' I whispered  
'how would I know?'  
'stop talking!' the teacher shouted angrily  
'sorry' we both said in unison  
'tell me about it later' I muttered as I went back to work.

All the way home I thought about the tall one, I couldn't take my mind off him, he seemed to be calling to me, to find out more. As soon as I arrived home I thrust my bag down onto the couch and pulled out my laptop, setting it down on my hard wooden desk facing out the window. I turned it on and started working, it wasn't that hard to find information on him surprisingly. There weren't many websites about him, but after trawling through information and hoaxes, I found one good source of information, a website called: "tall one, fact or fiction?"  
There were many interesting facts and discussions, but one thing in particular caught my attention, a small fact stated at the bottom of the page: "mostly found in dark forests at night" I looked out my window at Kelvin nature reserve, the largest forest in town.  
"Well that can't be good" I muttered. I turned back to my computer screen but just as I did, a flash of white caught my eye, for a split second, I swore I saw a tall man staring at me, but without a face, just white, but when I looked back, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I am publishing this I behalf of one if my best friends Alex. All credit goes to him.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night, fears and shadows curling menacingly in the back of my mind. The next day I was dozing off in class, missing questions, getting answers wrong, and my brain just wasn't working properly, and the worst part, James was absent. Not a minute in that day passed where I wasn't thinking about what I saw last night, was it what I thought it was? No, it couldn't be, I reassured myself. When the end of day bell rang I was grateful, I walked out of the gates past the path to the forest, and thought id check on James to see why he was absent today. I walked the quick way as it was getting dark, and I arrived a few minutes later. Walking up those rickety wooden steps to his old house, I had an eerie feeling in my gut. I reached the door andknocked three times.

no answer. I knocked a second time, still nothing. I started to worry but suppressed my fears, just for the moment, to keep a level head.  
I reached for the spare key behind the panel in the wall, blowing dust away as I pulled it out.

The door opened easily, and looking back, I wish it hadn't.  
The place was a mess, no, not just a mess, the place was in shambles. The lights were smashed, tables upturned and what lay on top strewn across the room. Signs of a struggle were apparent; it looked like someone was trying to get away. It made me sick, I felt like throwing up. Aside from the debris, the thing that disturbed me most was James' door to his room, wide open and almost falling off its hinges. It looked like it had been pulled so hard that it buckled, not letting it close properly. I took a few tentative steps towards his room, cautious of my surroundings, stepping on broken glass and old photos.

I looked inside his room and wasn't surprised, it didn't look much better than the rest of the house. I looked around and something caught my eye, his Tall One book lay open on the ground. It had a black cover, made of leather, the insides looked old. It was open to a certain page, I looked at it, all it said was: "one big tip if you're anywhere near him… _run_."

As I read that last word, the windows in his room imploded, sending glass shards all over me; I covered my face to protect myself, while running to the door, but much to my dismay, the force of the windows had knocked the door over, making it impossible to leave. I turned and looked at the window, the glass gone from it. I thought about it for a split second, before sprinting at it and jumping out.  
"it's only a 1 story drop, I won't do too much damage"

I spoke to soon, not realising the ground was the least of my worries, for as I jumped, I felt a large hand grab at my ankle, before I careered towards the ground, crashing with a thud. I landed on my leg, but I had no time to lose, I got up immediately and limped all the way home, not turning around or looking back until I was safe at home. Sleep didn't come easy that night; I couldn't take my eyes of the window, and what lay outside. I put the tall one book on my bedside table, and tried to sleep.

I woke up that next morning, only to find the book was gone. I searched my room but to no avail, it was gone. He- no, IT, was trying to get to me, playing with my mind like a toy. James was studying him, and that's why he got taken, but he's not going to get to me, I am the only person who has seen firsthand what he has done, and he needs to be stopped. Then my mind coined one of my not-so-great ideas, which I would come to regret later. I was going to catch him on film, tonight. I'm going to go to kelvin nature reserve with my camera, and get proof.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I am publishing this I behalf of one if my best friends Alex. All credit goes to him.

* * *

Kelvin nature reserve is not a place you'd want to be at 10 O'clock at night, especially this particular night. The trees loomed over you; the branches seemed to try to grab you, reaching out towards you. The ground squelched from the water the recent rainbrought, getting my shoes extremely dirty, but I didn't even notice as my mind was on other things.

The ten foot fence looked down on me; I threw my bag containing my torch and camera as well as other things over as I attempted to climb it. Halfway up I realised I should've brought gloves. As I reached the top, I hefted one leg over, but as I tried to get the other, I realised my belt loop had snagged, leaving me stuck. I cursed under my breath as I tried to yank free, it started to come loose but I pulled too hard and a large rip was heard as I fell to the ground, landing hard on my ankle. I inspected the damage to my pants and ankle, deciding which was worse. My pants were almost unwearable, but my ankle was hard to walk on; but I still hobbled on, determined. I picked up my backpack, and made my way into the thick of the forest.

After about ten minutes of following a path, my ankle was throbbing, so I stopped for a pause; unfortunately, the footsteps continued, stopping abruptly behind me. I feared the worst as I slowly turned around, the colour draining from my face. There. Right in front of me, was the tall one, and his name precededhim, he was around half metre taller than me,the same as James was.

He was wearing awell-tailored suit, red tie and had a full white face. I was frozen in fear, but my wits got together and I broke into a sprint, taking a left at a crossroad. After a few seconds of running,I came across an old weathered broken down house. I ran as fast as I could inside, slamming the door and running upstairs. I reached the top and spied a room to my left, I sprinted inside and slid the bolt across, shutting me inside and that thing out; I was safe.

I sat down heavily on the chair in the corner, out of breath. I lay my bag down next to the chest, it was just sitting there, enticing me to discover its secrets, I was drawn to it. I crouched next to it and pulled out my torch. The lock didn't seem too sturdy, so I gave it a pull; nothing happened. I saw its feet from under the crack in the door, but they made no sound as he unnaturally glided effortlessly past the door. I looked back at the chest, turning my torch over; I let out a yell as the torch back slammed into the lock, shattering it. I flung the lid open; eager to view what was inside, but to my disappointment, what lay there was far from what I was , lay a suit; just like the one the thing had been wearing. I looked down at my pants; torn and almost falling off.

I sighed knowing what I had to do, I reached for the suit pants but was struck with a problem; it was connected to the shirt; meaning I had to put the whole suit on, which I did. It felt strangely right, like it was meant for me, I stood up, admiring myself and my newfound dress sense. Then I realised my reason for being here and my heart sank, my stomach was twisted in knots. I tip-toed on the hard wood floor over to the door; and slid it open a crack. He was gone. I felt relieved, I grabbed my bag and walked quietly out, careful not to alert it if it was still here. I made my way to the stairs and stopped, certain I was being followed. I turned around and there he was again.

"you seem to have a habit of appearing behind me" I joked "but I have to leave now"  
I turned to go, wondering where my sudden confidence came from, when one of his weird tentacles shit out and whipped me around; another shot out and held me in place.

"No…" I whispered as it got closer, its intentions becoming clear. I struggled to break free but its hold was too strong. I was only half a metre away from it now, close enough to see its featureless face seem to stare into my soul, but without any eyes. As I got closer, I swore I could make out an emotion; it looked kind of… sad.  
"I'm sorry Steve" I heard it whisper  
"it's ok, James,my friend"  
he was absorbing me, turning me into what he was. I knew what was to happen, what I was to become... **S.L****enderman**


End file.
